


Protect

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [596]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Michael (Supernatural), F/M, Female Michael (Supernatural), Fluff, Football Player Lucifer (Supernatural), Protective Lucifer, Teen Lucifer (Supernatural), Teen Michael (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: michifer hs au; fem!cheerleader!michael, overprotective football player lucifer. bonus points if michael's getting flirted with and doesnt like it and lucifer steps in owo





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written: December 18th, 2014

Lucifer watched Michael walk down the hallway with her friends, chatting about their most recent cheering practice.

Lucifer came up beside them, and started walking with the small group.

“Hey. You girls were really good practicing. I saw you before Coach started football practice.”

“Not really.” One of the girls said.

“Yeah, we have so much more work to do.” Michael added.

“Well, I still think it looked good.”

“You mean Michael looked good.” The other girl said, with a grin. Michael blushed, and turned, and Lucifer chuckled, though he knew the cheerleader was right.

“Michael! Anna! Jo! Come on! The girls are getting passes from their teachers to practice in the gym during study hall!” A voice called.

“Bye Lucifer.” Michael said, looking back at Lucifer before the three girls rushed off.

“Bye.” Lucifer sighed, heading over to some of the other football jocks.

_

Lucifer didn’t really see Michael that much until lunch came. He saw her getting her lunch, trailed by some guy he didn’t recognize.

From the looks of it, the guy was making Michael uncomfortable and refused to let up.

Lucifer frowned and got up, starting to head over to Michael.

“-baby, just one kiss, even.”

“I told you no. What part of N-O do you not understand?” Michael asked. “Go away.”

“Stop playing hard to get. you know you want a piece of this.”

“No I don’t. How about you fuck off?”

“Darling, c'mon…just give in. I promise that it’ll be so ni-”

“She said fuck off.” Lucifer growled, walking up and getting in between Michae and the guy. “So fuck off.”

“Yeah? How about you butt out of other people’s business?” The guy asked.

“Well, she’s obviously not into your lame ass, so you might as well give up. So get out of here before I make you.”

“You wouldn’t dare. I know how much football means to you. You wouldn’t risk it.” The guy scoffed. “Besides, you and what army?”

Lucifer looked back at his group of friends sitting at the table, before turning back to the guy.

“Them. I just call them over, and you’re toast.”

The guy looked from Lucifer to the group of football players, obviously watching the confrontation between Lucifer and the guy.

“You two aren’t even worth my time.”

“And you aren’t worth Michael’s.” Lucifer scoffed. “Michael, wanna sit with me and the others?”

“Sure.”

“Come on, then.” Lucifer said, walking off with Michael. “You OK?” He asked after a few seconds.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. The guy was a dick.”

“Yeah….” Michael nodded. “Lucifer?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you really like me?”

“I…um….” Lucifer said, freezing and looking at Michael. Michael smiled, and nodded, knowing her answer.

“Do you wanna hang out after practice is done for us, after school?”

“Yeah, sure.” Lucifer said. “I’d like that.”

“Me too.” Michael grinned and the two sat down with Lucifer’s friends.


End file.
